α-Tocopherol is a potent source of vitamin E activity. It is one member of a family of structurally related compounds that exhibit biological action. Tocopherols are also found in mixtures of stereoisomers. Vitamin E is the generic descriptive name for all tocopherol and tocotrienol derivatives that act biologically in a manner like α-tocopherol. Tocopherol is the designated name for 2-methyl-2-(4,8,12-trimethyltridecyl)chroman-6-ol as shown below:

Mono-, di-, and trimethyltocols are known as tocopherols. An α-tocopherol has the structure as noted above but wherein the hydrogens on the hydroxyl-bearing ring are substituted as methyl groups and the compound is a 5,7,8-trimethyltocol:
A β-Tocopherol, or 5,8-dimethyltocol has two methyl substitutions as noted below:
A γ-Tocopherol, or 7,8-dimethyltocol has the following variant structure:
Finally, a δ-tocopherol, or 8-methyltocol has the structure as noted below:
Thus, the Tocopherols generally may be represented by Formula (I) below:
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are selected from hydrogen and methyl with at least one of the R groups being methyl.
Further variants in the Vitamin E family include those in which the methyl groups on the extending chain are in shifted positions from tocopherol and points of unsaturation appear at the methyl locations forming tocotrienols such as tocotrienol (which is 2-methyl-2-(4,8,12-trimethyltrideca-3,7,11-trienyl)chroman-6-ol), trimethyltocotrienol, dimethyltocotrienol, dimethyltocotrienol and 8-methyltocotrienol.
Tocopherols and tocotrienols are also available in stereoisomeric form and in mixtures of stereoisomers. Thus, there are four known tocopherol and four known tocotrienol isomeric structures, each of which has a chromanol ring with a hydroxyl group and a hydrophobic side chain, which assists in penetration of the compounds into biological membranes.
Tocopherols and tocotrienols react so as to interrupt free radicals and capture the free radicals through the hydroxyl radical and so are generally employed as antioxidants. The hydrogen in the free hydroxyl group acts as a donor to the free radical resulting in a stable free radical form of the initial compound.
Tocopherols and tocotrienols, which are generally referred to in the category of Vitamin E are lipid soluble. It has biological importance for its anti-oxidant capabilities. These compounds are typically used in skin cream and lotions based upon a belief that it encourages skin healing. Thus, it is incorporated into antiaging creams and restorative creams in order to reduce ultraviolet (UV) damage to the skin. Other uses are cosmetic creams such as foundations, gels and lotions, sunscreens and self-tanners.
Vitamin E is available through natural sources (vegetable oils, nuts, sunflower seeds, berries, wheat germ, whole grains, fish, certain vegetables and peanut butter). Most vitamin E in supplement form is derived from vegetable oils such as soybean oil.
Synthetic vitamin E (also known as d,l-tocopherol or d,l tocopheryl acetate) is manufactured as a racemic mixture of alpha tocopherol. Other commercial vitamin Es are available as derivatives from natural sources and are converted into esters from the natural sources using acetic or succinic acid. The tocopherol esters are stabilized and useful in vitamins. Other vitamin E derivatives are esterified for use in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals, including tocopheryl nicotinate ester and tocopheryl linolate ester.
While vitamin E has the above noted uses and properties, it is not always easily solubilized or incorporated into cosmetic formulations. As a result, it is sometimes derivatized as noted above, however, a need still remains in the art for improving compatibility and solubility of vitamin E compounds (tocopherols and tocotrienols) in polymers, such as silicones, commonly used in certain cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions which will enable the vitamin E compounds to retain their useful properties and beneficial effects.